Wrath of the Wolf
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: The story of a young sheep becoming a wolf that will hunt titans is one is complete until the second season comes out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrath of the Wolf Chapter 1**

A girl about 10 was fighting in an underground ring. A huge man about the age of twenty, stood in front of her. He was covered in muscle from head to toe. He laughed "is this girl the best you have." She asked him"you haven't heard of me?" He asked laughing "a little girl why would I have heard of you?" She said "let me show you show fruitless this is, your move." He launches a huge kick, she grabs his leg swings a kick back knocking out cold. She grabs a huge wad of cash and climbs out of the sewers. She walks home, she calls out "father". Her father ran down "how is my little snowpuff." She said "here is the money for the week". Her father got serious "are you sure you want to keep doing this Winter?" Winter said "I am fine, not even a scratch beside my mother is out there fighting titans, I want to be like her." Her father said "I know but your white hair and eyes has caused many to see you as a monster." Winter said "father, I will promise you and mother that I will do you all proud."

Winter said "I should go, the men who were outside the walls are returning." Her father said "You may not like what state they are in." Winter said as she left "they probably are all injured with several dead." She runs over there she jumps form rooftop to rooftop to reach the where the Survey Corps returned. She watches the crowd as she hears the bell ring. She sees 2 young kids watching. She watches them as they enter, all of them sullen and many injured. She hears the people jeering. She jumps down into the crowd. The crowd parts form the impact she walks in. She asked "what happened." The man said "who are you?" She said "I'm am Ral's daughter." He said take aback "Ral the one took out 10 titan by herself and assisted in 48 others." Winter shouts "I hear your jeers, you say they are are just feeding the titans. IS that right ways for sheep to speak to wolves while we sheep sit inside the safety of the walls, thew wolves are hunting." Winter walked off after saying her piece leaving the town shocked.

She returns home and starts cooking food for lunch when a loud explosion happened. Winter and her father run out to see a huge red titan peeking over the wall. It kick a huge whole in the bottom of the wall. The titans pour in causing everyone to run. Winter chucks her father on her back and starts running over the rooftops towards the inner gate. She ran through the gate and saw hundred of people already to get on the boat. She dragged her father into huge crowd and they got on the boat. She sat there "I would have fought except my priority was getting you out father." He said "there was no ways you could beat those things." She said "yes I could kill quite a few, Dr Jaeger's experiments did do some interesting things things, I was very receptive." She saw an armored titan break through the second wall. She saw a boy and a girl sitting there. She squeezed through the crowd and sat next to them. She asked "who are you two and where are your parents?" The girl said quietly and calmly "I am Mikasa Ackerman and this is my brother Eren Jaeger." Winter said "my name is Winter Ral pleased to meet you." Mikasa said "you were the one who gave that speech." Winter said "yes, I am, I saw you two but didn't see who you were."Winter said "I am going to sleep."

Winter woke up in a strange building next to her father. Her father walked out and she sees him asking for some food. The guards refuse to give him any. Winter walks out, she sees Eren and Mikasa with someone else, sharing bread. She ran over and said "hi." Mikasa said "Eren, Armin this is Winter. Winter shakes both their hands "My full name is Winter Hal." Armin said "Armin Arlert at your service." Two soldiers start talking about how more people should have been eaten so they don't have to share food. Eren walked up and kicked one of the guards in the shin. The two soldiers beat him into the ground. He said "you don't what it's like to see people eaten by titans."

The soldiers prepare to attack again. Winter jumps in the road "do you want to make this serious." The 2 soldiers advance she and swing two kicks she grabs both of them and throws them half way across the courtyard. She said with fire in her pale eyes "try that again and you won't be so lucky." Winter and the others over the next couple of days started to cultivate the wasteland to grow more food. Winter saw her father leaving. She asked "where are you going?" He said "I and many others are going to reclaim the wall." She said tears in her eyes "you can't beat them that easily you need training and experience or physical strength to match them you have neither." He said "I know but to protect you I will give my life, you have done so much for me you pay the bills do the cooking I can finally do something for you." Armin is also upset. Winter walked back and sat there.

Winter woke the next morning they announce most of them didn't make it back. Armin cried and Winter hugged him, he cried while she stood there unmoved. Armin shouted at Winter "how can you stay so calm, your father died out there." A tear drips down Winter's face. She collapses to the ground in tears. Armin felt sick to his stomach. Winter choked out words " I have not cried in a long time, I technically was head of the house my mother was never home and my father was unemployed. I fought in underground street fighting competitions in order to make ends meet. Mikasa and Eren walk over, Armin clutches his father's hat. Eren said "I'm applying for the training corps next year." Winter said "me too, I have to will make my mother proud." Armin said "Me too. Mikasa said "I will join to keep you alive."

1 Year later the enlistment begun. A soldier stood up his voice boomed "We will now begin the enlistment ceremony of the 104th Training Corps! It is unfortunate for you that I, Keith Shardis has been assigned to instruct you all!I have no intention to welcome you! Your current existence is only to be cattle for the titans! You are no more than that! We will beat the way of killing titan into you useless degenerates and make something of you over the next 3 years." Winter started to get zone out his loud commanding voice.

After his speech she refocused on the ceremony. He moved over to Armin first "Who the hell are you?" Armin said "Armin Arlert from Shiganshina District sir." Keith Shardis roared "that is a ridiculous name! Did your father name you that." Armin replied "my grandfather did sir." He put his face closer "what are you here to do?!" Armin replied "to contribute to Mankind's victory, sir". How very commendable of you! Third line face backwards we will use to bait out the titans! He passed by Winter barely batting an eye. She watches him severely test other kids. He had one boy in his hands when he heard chewing. Winter looked at the kid and thought that kid is going to have it rough. He said strangely calm "hey, you. What are you doing?" He roared in her face "You, I'm talking to you?! Who the hell are you!" Winter listened as she explained why she was eating a potato. They were all standing there Winter watched her run for 5 hours straight, some of the others came out. One of them said "the potato girl is still running. It's been 5 hours" Winter said "that girl has some impressive stamina she would make a good soldier."

Winter sits at the table, hearing stories. Many of them crowd around Eren, asking him questions. Winter walks out the back. She watches Sasha Blouse crawling before collapsing on the ground. Christa Lenz carried out some food for her. She sees Sasha blouse snatch the food from her hands, her eyes glowing red. Winter walks back in deep in thought. The next morning all recruits are taken out to a practice field. Winter opens her bag, there is broken 3 dimensional gear inside. Keith Shardis said "First off is an aptitude test if you fail this you shouldn't even be here! If you can't use one of these you are not even a worthy decoy." Winter steps up and she get on and thought it is easy she shakes." Keith Shardis said "why are you trembling girl?! You are not falling." Winter said "I am worried I will snap the structure. I'll be fine you should go over there Eren seems to be upside down." After the session Winter joined Mikasa and Armin helping Eren. Winter looked at him and said "focus on your balance nothing else matters, just your balance if you can balance you weight you shouldn't move too much." He still falls over. Winter said "keep trying I will see if you succeed tommorow." I am going to bed. The next morning was Eren's final chance she watched as he did pretty well she watched closely. She saw him fall over, she also noticed however that the belt was not up to standard. Keith Shardis noticed and said "Wagner, give him your belt." Wagner said "yes sir." While the test was going Keith Shardis said "the fixtures on your belt were faulty, I have never heard of this before we will need to ensure all gear is in working order before use from now on.!"

When night feel Winter roused the instructor he looked at her angry "what do you want?" Winter opened her bag showing him a broken 3 dimensional maneuver gear. He looked at her "what do you want from me?" She gave him a piece of paper and the gear she asked "can you please get someone to fix this gear and make these modifications. He roared "why would I do that?" She said "I can't use standard 3 dimensional maneuver gear, this one was given to by my mother and it couldn't keep up with my movements so I need these modifications for it no to break under high speeds." He said "Fine I need good trainees, I will do this just this once but not again you understand!" Winter nodded "yes sir." She went back to the bed with everyone else.

2 years later, they were in the middle of the training exercise. Keith Shardis was assessing everyone his assessment of Winter was (confident and skilled in many areas, she doesn't like using her weapons much, preferring bare handed combat. Where the bare combat started Winter was beating opponents left and right. Winter saw Eren with a big man both lying there with a girl running away. Winter walked over hey girl, you want to spar. She said "my name is Annie." Winter said "well Annie spar with me I have been beating everyone, may I actually get a decent challenge from you." Annie said "I usually wouldn't do this but since your confident." Annie rushed with knife in her hand she performed a leg sweep, Winter jumped flipped and grabbed the knife out of her hand as she was flipping before Annie even knew what happened. Annie turned around only to see Winter holding the knife. Annie asked "how did you do that?" Winter said "I taught myself tactics to anticipate different odes in physical combat after all I fought in illegal street fights with adults in the sewers. I was only 10 then. Anyway it's my turn you ready. Annie got ready and nodded. Winter bolted moving so fast Annie couldn't react in time. A small cut dripping blood was on the side of Annie's face. Winter said "you are good at this but I am faster and stronger, as well as having more actual combat experience in actual fights. If I lost I would have been at the mercy of my opponents if you lose they can choose to let you live or kill you, that's the rule of the street fights I took part in."

Annie put out her hand. Winter shook it. Annie said "I'm impressed, very few people have impressed me in my life."

When the graduation ceremony started. Another man announced the options. Winter new she would pick the Survey Corps and didn't' listen in. She did get in the top 10. When they start discussing what they are gonna pick. Winter said "I'm joining the Survey Corps my mother is out there fighting and so will I." Eren said "my goal is to defeat the titans." Winter said "good to have you and Mikasa out there fighting alongside us." Jeans asks "why would she go?" Winter said "she has to keep the last member of her family safe and that is Eren." One of the other recruits said "you can't win against titans, they are too strong. They wiped out 20% of the population. Winter said "We will go extinct if we don't fight, maybe before it would have made legitimate sense to stay inside the walls where it was safe. However the walls are no longer safe we lost 1 what is to stop us from losing the other 2, beside I am sick of being a sheep for the bear to eat, now I will be the ferocious wolf who hunts the bear." Eren then said his piece as well causing many doubt themselves.

Winter along with Eren, Mikasa and Armin watch the strongest members of the Survey Corps leave with everyone cheering. Winter said "It is a very different reception than 5 years ago." A few people say "nothing bad has happened for 5 years, the Colossus Titan may attack again." Winter said "don't talk about him or it may happen." When Winter, Eren, Mikasa and Armin arrive many of those who trained with them were there. They start discussing things Sasha Blouse even nabbed some meat from the officer's food stores. The were all enjoying the company, Winter smiles. Eren turns around for a moment then lightning strikes and the Colossus Titan appears behind him. I smashed a whole in the gate and all of them got knocked off some way down the wall. They latched onto to different parts of the wall with their 3-D maneuver gears. Eren darted up to attack the Colossus Titan and it disappeared Mikasa and Winter were the first down to the town. Mikasa asked "why is you gear different from ours?" Winter said "it was modified because I can run really fast and it needs more strength it also uses more fuel." A soldier arrive and said "A strategy against the Colossus Titan has already commenced."

Winter and Mikasa head back to HQ. Mikasa and Winter run in to see Armin panicking. They get their gear loaded up. Winter said "We will not lose this fight Armin. You're smart we are going to need you sharp mind to get us through this."

They assemble for their orders only to find the vanguard squad had already lost. Winter was not surprised many of them were not ready for such a fight. After that she started to get herself ready making she her gear was tight. Eren said to Mikasa "we're in different squads". Winter said "I'm going to fight them at the front." Winter Armin Eren and a few other start talking about how many titans they could kill. It ends up being declared a competition between them. They receive an order to back up the vanguard only to find the vanguard obliterated. Eren tells them "stop it's an abnormal." The abnormal titan poked it's head out having Thomas in it's mouth its swallowed him whole. Eren rushed of after it in a rage. However a titan bit one of his legs causing him to slam across the roof of the building Armin went after him. Nac and Mina, 2 of the others members of the squad also followed Winter was running along the rooftops. She saw Mina get knocked down and she dashed in the direction of Mina she ran rally fast it tried to bite down on Mina but Winter was holding it's mouth open. She pulled the entire top of it's head off, she then smashed it's hand getting Mina out, She jumped at it punching through it's neck killing it. Mina shocked asked "how did you do that." Winter said "I can deliver the equal force of a 30 metre Titan when I swing a punch easily killing Titans. It's why I prioritize hand to hand combat, swords snap when I swing them." She then sees Armin crying she jumps over to him with Mina following her. She asks Armin "what happened?" She then realised "Eren." Several of others turned up, Jean sat there, the retreat signal was rung but all of them had such little fuel left. Connie shouted at Jean "We are all dead if lose mobility." Jean said "you used you brain for once, but what can we do with all these young fighters." Winter shouted "We can do this." Mikasa arrived and asked "what happened." Winter said "many of the 34th corps are dead Eren included, I saw Mina not realizing Eren and Armin were this far up, I'm sorry Mikasa." Winter said ":Mikasa I will go with you even if it's the 2 of us". Mikasa called them all "cowards and weaklings". This riled many up and they roared after her.

Winter followed next to Jean, Connie asked "how does he move that fast, it;'s amazing?" Armin said concerned "she is using her gas supply too quickly." Mikasa runs out of gas and slams into a building. Connie and Armin go after her. Jean is about to go. Winter said you have to lead them I will follow along. Jean said "I heard you kill titans with bare hands you should lead." Winter said "Strength doesn't make leaders, the ability to cause others to follow you does, you have that people will only follow me out of fear." Jean said "fine." They arrive to see a man being eaten by a titan. Winter said "Give em an order." Jean stood there paralyzed. Winter jumps down and kills 3 titans rescuing the man. Jean notices a gap and orders them to move. Winter follows them easily catching up and keeping pace with Jean. Jean and Winter dashed into the HQ with several others. Jeans pulls out one of the resupply squad and attacks him. Winter said "stop we need them even if they left us out there to die." 3 titans poke there head in the wall. Winter said "I will fight them here everyone run." Jean looked like he was going to give up. A giant fist suddenly punched the 2 titans away. Winter said "I'm glad to see a titanshifter is here, still I didn't think there were any others out here on the battlefield." Mikasa and Armin jumped in and asked shocked "you not what that is?"

After they entered the basement, Winter said "a titanshifter is a person who can turn into a titan." Armin asked "How do you know this?" Winter said "because I'm one as well." Many of them in the building said "you can become a titan, will you eat us." Winter said "I won't hurt anyone in here in my human or titan form. Titanshifters only are like that when new to it, whether they are using a large class size or one of there first few transformations." Winter said "we need to clear out the the basement." All the guns were brought out. Jean asks "what are guns going to do against titans." Armin said "I have a plan if only 7 3-4 metre class titans are in there. We can blind them all then have our most experienced fighters jump from the rafters and kill the them from behind." The seven most experienced warriors step forward. Armin said "I'm sorry for burdening you with this task." Winter said "don't worry someone has to do it, we are the best we should be the ones." Winter waits patiently for her chance to strike. She react to the gunfire and tears the titan,s throat out with her hand. Connie and Sasha fail to kill their targets Mikasa and Winter finish both targets off. While may of them retreat, Winter got on the roof with Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Jean + a few others. A few Titan were eating the titanshifter, Winter said "we need to save him, he could help us in the future." Armin saw something he said "that abnormal was the one that ate Thomas." The titanshifter attacked the abnormal killing it with it's teeth then collapsed. Winter said "We need to get the titanshifter out of their human body is located at the neck." The titan body started to dissolve, the body of a person came out. When Winter arrived they found it was Eren. Winter said "well I didn't think he was one." We need to get him to the roof." Winter said "We need to keep this secret as long as possible we will not tell anyone, unless they force you." They all nod, Mikasa crying holding Eren and Armin sitting beside her.

 **Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wrath of the Wolf Chapter 2**

Winter shouted "why won't you listen we mean no harm?" Mikasa has her sword drawn and Armin is sitting next to Eren. Eren comes to his senses. Winter said "well we are in a bit of a tough situation here, Eren." Eren sat there confused. Winter said "you can transform into a titan." Eren said "what, how?" The captain shouted "recruits Hal, Jaeger, Ackerman and Arlert, your current actions are treason. What do you have to say to defend yourselves." Winter shouted "what treason, I don't know of anything with done that counts as treason we did our job out there, or is being alive, treason." The captain shouted "what are you and him?" Winter said "As I have told you before we are titanshifters, humans, who can transform into titans we are no your enemies we want to save mankind from the titans." The captain said "I will not believe lies like that, I have never heard of such a thing therefore it must be you humans or Titans." Winter shouts "This is why I prefer to deal with titans then humans, a titan all I need to do is kill it and move on, humans require diplomacy a skill I am bad at."

The commander shouts "this is a waste of time and soldiers." Mikasa said "does anyone dare approach these blades, they are made for cutting flesh." Armin said "Mikasa, there is no point to fighting them, there is nowhere for us to escape in the confines of these walls." Mikasa said "I won't let anyone harm Eren, it doesn't matter whether they are a titan or human. That's the only reason I need." The captain asked "Are you human or titan?" Eren shouted "human." The captain issued the signaled to fire the cannon. Eren grabbed Armin and Mikasa. Winter turned around an ran towards him. Winter heard the cannon and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked around. Armin looked shocked, Mikasa however stayed calm. Winter said "Eren created a titan's rib-cage to protect us." Eren jumped and said "We need to get some distance after showing them we won't be able to negotiate." He said "we need to get to the basement in my house, dad said everything will be revealed, he is the one who made me into this." Winter said "not just you he made me into 1 too , to settle some debts my father allowed him to experiment on me when I was 2." Eren angrily hit one of the ribs "why didn't he tell anyone this is the truth that could save mankind. Winter said "it could also destroy it, likely someone in the military may misuse it out of fear or greed, or a list for power, look at them and what they have done due to fear." Eren said "I will leave and try to head for basement alone, I will get there that is 1 option." Mikasa said "you can't I will follow you." Winter said "I can titanshift too I will go with." Eren said "I have a second option use this power under the army's command, Armin the choice is yours." Armin said "why me all I do is hold you back." Eren said "no you don't you quick thinking in a crisis has saved me and Mikasa countless times. You are good at thinking in a crisis." Winter said "looks like it's your decision."Armin sits there for a bit. Eren said "Armin, we have no time left." Armin runs out in front of them. The Captain shouted "the monster has finally revealed it's true colors. I'll... I'll signal the cannon." Armin said back "he can help mankind. We are willing to share all the information we know." The captain shouts "I have heard enough of your lies. We have all there is too see. If he's no our enemy then prove it to me. If you can't we will eliminate you all." Armin shouts "there is no need for proof." Armin continue "beside how we see him isn't the issue." The Captain shouts "what?!" Armin shouted "You told me many have seen him in action, then they must know he was fighting the titans! That mean must have also seen titans swarming him like they swarm, he is a target of the titans like the rest of mankind! There is no way you can deny that fact!" The captain shouted "they are trying to delude us with tricks and infiltrate our ranks. We must not allow them to keep speaking and sowing the seeds of doubt in our minds!" Armin starts shouting "I am a solider who has offered his to the cause of reviving mankind. To perish in pursuit of that will be the greatest honor. If we used his titan powers to bolster our forces recapturing the town will no longer be impossible. One of soldiers said "maybe we should..." The captain shouted "silence" and raised his hand to fire.

A voice of what sounded like an older man said "that's enough." The older man was holding his arm and said "despite your large body you like always are as feeble as fawn." The Captain said "Commander Pixis." Pixis said "You seem to have in your fear failed to notice the brilliance of his salute." I just arrived but a messenger gave me the details. Go command the reinforcements. It would be bets for me to hear what they have to say." Pixis is looking down at the trans at the wall. Winter, Eren, Mikasa and Armin are up there." Eren explains all the secrets are in the basement. Pixis said "so all the secrets are within your father's basement. Eren asked "do you believe me?" Pixis said "I can only keep it in mind at bets if you are not sure yourself. I do however believe I am capable of seeing the truth of things. I shall guarantee your safety." Winter said "I have to inform you about a few things Commander Pixis. Titanshifters like me and Eren could still lurk around and not all will be as willing to help as us. Also they come indifferent type from experimental like me which take months to syringe created which take hours tops. Experimental are more powerful and absorb some of that power in their human forms. Furthermore Eren still is inexperienced it's his first few times so he may be a little rowdy." Pixis said "that is interesting, you know much about this. Winter said "I did discuss it with the person who turned me Eren's father so I know some things yes." Pixis asked "what could be the strategic value of using Eren's 'Titan power'." Armin said "he could carry that large boulder and seal up that hole". Winter said "I will also go with him so I can do if he loses control." Armin said "I came up with it help us break humanity out of the deadlock and also to save our lives." Pixis asked Eren "Can you seal that gate?" Eren said "I'm not sure exactly I have about same clues as the others do about me doing this. I can't answer half-heartedily. Pixis said "wrong question. Are you willing to do it?" Eren said "I'll do it , I'm not sure whether I'm capable but I will do it."

Pixis stepped over and said "staff officers assemble. Prepare to strategise." Armin looked at him questionably "this plan is too optimistic he is really going with it." Winter said "Deep down under that cool facade, he is deeply troubled he had been losing this war for too long this is his first chance for victory against them he is willing to take it and grant humanity some hope." Eren said "I agree with Armin but we cannot question his decision he must have a reason other just a chance, he is a commander after all. He sees something we are blind to. Also there is one other problem before even starting the mission." Winter said "yes the soldiers they are terrified and low on morale, many will run rather than fight." Pixis said "We have a role for you young soldiers." Pixis walks with Eren. Winter and the others wait. Winter collapsed for a moment after hearing Pixis shout "attention." She gets up Armin asked "are you alright?" Winter said "I'm fine just loud noises hurt my ears, I can hear things very easily but If it's too loud I can collapse. My titan forms seem to be forms aren't affected by noise." Armin said get the details of the plan down. Winter said "Wake me when we are to leave I need to get the ringing out of my head." Winter falls asleep.

She is woken up by Armin to see the escort of Eren assembled. Winter said "I am going with them." Riko said "we don't need another." Winter said "I can do transform into a titan as well." Riko said "what." Winter said"that mean assuming I don't go into a bloodlust I can help, when I kill titan my blood starts boiling kill too many and I'll go on a rampage at them, most times that's not an issue but this time it may be." Riko said "it still gives us more chance of success, you are coming." Jan said "I will protect you with my life because it is my duty." Winter ran with them. Mikasa was talking to Eren, Riko said "now is not the time." Eren said "I didn't..." Mitabi interrupted "I can't believe a spoiled kid like you will save mankind." Jan said "we are approaching the boulder." When they arrive Eren jumps off transforming into a titan. He however then swings back, Winter jumps in front of him stopping his punch with her hands. Mikasa tries to reason with him "You have to move that boulder to the gate." Riko set off a red flare signaling something went wrong. Several titans turn up, Winter attacks them Riko shouts "Stop you may go into a bloodlust." Winter already killed 3 and the 4 others converged around her. She kills them and starts wildly chasing titans in a fit of rage. Riko said "she's like a wolf she is attacking them on all fours an even eats bits and pieces of them." Wait she starting to steam. Jan said "she's turning into a titan." After her transformation they see not a 15 metre titan like Eren but an 8 metre tall and 15 metre long white wolf, Winter leaps at titan after titan tearing their throats out. Jan said "At least the titans are distracted. Now we just to get him to lift it somehow." Armin arrived "what happened" he asked. Mikasa said "Eren lost control." Armin said "Can Winter carry out the mission?" Mikasa said "no although this could work if we get him up." Armin asked "where is she?" Mikasa said "she is that huge wolf attacking titans". A titan jumped behind them, Winter jumped over there, tearing it's throat out with her massive jaws."

Armin jumped on Eren stuck his sword in his back, Eren roared. Riko said "I knew these human weapons would fail the mission. Enough of my friends have dies for no reason". Jan said "one of them isn't completely failing she has killed so many of them." Armin shouted "Eren can you here me? Get a hold of yourself, we are all dead if you don't help us. Don't give in to the titan's body, get out and help us please" Eren said "Why?... Get out? I'm feeling sleepy." Armin shouted "Eren, help us, please hurry. You have to come outside". Eren asked "why do I?" Armin said "Eren remember you we were going to see the outside world together. Far outside the walls, we'll see lands of flaming water and land made of ice and large fields of sand spread further we could see. The world my parents wished to see in person I thought you forgot about it. Eren answer me why do you want to see the outside world so badly, knowing what lurks outside these walls. Eren said "why? Isn't it obvious. It's because this is the world I was born in."

Mikasa and the others watch as Eren in his titan form picks up the large boulder and starts carrying it to the gate. Winter meanwhile is still killing titans. Eren continues to march to the gate. Mikasa and the others follow him making sure no titans attack him. 1 Titan stand in the way of him. Winter jumps and kills it. Winter looks at him. Mikasa asked "Is she going to attack." Eren thinks (what is that huge wolf in font of me?) Winter sniffs the air and then jumps out of the way. Eren seals the hole with the boulder." They pull Eren out of his titan form's back with some difficulty, having to cut him out of it. Mikasa said jumps over and then said "Armin what do we do about Winter rampaging around." Armin said "She will calm down soon as there are no titan coming through anymore." The Survey Corps arrive and start eliminating the titans. Winter calms down and turns back into a normal titan. Winter look at her hand (When did I transform?) Levi and and the other members of his squad using there 3 dimensional maneuver gears fly towards her. She ducked avoiding them Levi flies around and tries for another swing. Winter ducks again barely avoiding it. She starts to cause her titan from to evaporate to prevent further attacks. The all land on a building. Petra Ral asks "Levi, did you hit it?" Levi said "I missed it ducked out of the way, it's behavior is strange and it's now evaporating for no reason." Winter stepped out of the dust. " Winter saluted them "I am recruit Ral at your service." Levi jumped down. The others followed, Levi asked "where did you come from, there was a titan there a moment ago." Winter said "I know this may hard to believe sir but I can transform into a titan." Petra looked down. Levi said "that's not possible." Winter said "I can do that, I was part of Dr Jaeger's experiment I don't know the details of them but I know I could transform because of them, it also changed my eyes and hair to white." Petra asked "Levi do you mind giving me some time with my daughter." Levi said "fine, meanwhile we go finish the titans."

Petra asked "my daughter, why did you join the military." Winter replied "with this strength I thought I would be of great help on the battlefield." Petra said "why did you get experimented on?" Winter said "dad feel behind on payments to Dr Jaeger and told him I could be used in his experiments." Petra said "when I see your father, I will kill him." Winter started to cry. Petra asked "what's wrong." Winter said "dad is gone, killed out there by a titan as one of the refugee soldiers." Petra said "sorry, my word were harsh." Winter said "don't worry, I have to get back to the others now." Winter got back to the group.

Eren woke up looking around confused. He is in a cell. He sees Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps and Lance Corporal Levi. Eren asked confused"where am I?" Erwin said "you are in a dungeon under the custody of the military police brigade. We only just were given clearance to see you." Erwin held up Eren's key "the basement of your home in Shiganshina holds the secrets of the titans. Correct." Eren said slightly nervous "Yes, probably." Levi said "you have amnesia, and your father is missing huh. That's very convenient." Erwin said "I believe we have concluded he has no reason to lie." Erwin turned to him "we don't know much but we think it's best for us to question your intentions. Eren said "my... Intentions". Erwin said "In order to get to your home we must reclaim Shiganshina and Wall Maria. It will take drastic measures to seal the gates quickly. The colossal titan and are armored titan are likely to be like you." Levi asks "what is it you want to do?" Eren said "I want to join the Survey Corps and slaughter some titans." Levi said "Oh? Not bad." Levi said "I will take responsibility for him. Tell that to the top brass. It's not that I trust him, if he betrays us or goes berserk I will kill him. No-one will object."

Winter was sitting in the barracks, several members of the royal police turned up. They shouted "Winter is to accompany us to the courthouse." She gets up and approaches them. They tell her "put on these handcuffs." Winter said "I will not wear those, I will go willing but I will not be cuffed." They say "you must." Winter said "I wills hoe you hoe fruitless your cuffs are then." They put them on her. She then pulled her arms apart shattering the cuffs into a million pieces. They look shocked. Winter said "Handcuff are useless on me, I can break them in two with ease. I will come willingly just not in handcuffs." Winter arrived at the courthouse, she entered to see two groups standing on either side. One is the Survey Corps the other is the Military Police Brigade. She enters seeing Eren tied to a metal pole. Winter walked up and stood next to Eren. Supreme Commander Darius Zackly head of all branches of the military was presiding. Zackly said "let's begin this case. Eren Jaeger and Winter Ral, Correct? You are soldiers who have offered their lives for mankind. Is that accurate." Winter and Eren both say "yes." Although Winter is clearly more confident. Zackly said "this case is unprecedented. This trial is a special court-martial which common law doesn't apply., the final decision is entirely mine to make. We shall decide whether you should live or die. Do you have any objections." Winter said "just one thing before we start should anyone attack me or Eren before the trail is over I will kill them." Zackly said "I'm sure that won't happen." Zackly said "with that all in order let's get done to business." Zackly said "I am going to be blunt, as we anticipated keeping your existence secret from the public was impossible. If we don't declare your existence we may be face with a greater threat other than the titans. The meaning of this meeting is to judge which army corps will be given custody of the both of you the Military police or the Survey Corps." He said "We will begin with the Military Police's opening statement."

The commander of the Military Police said "Your honor, as Commander of the Military Police, I, Nile Dok, propose: After conducting a thorough examination of their bodies, we will dispose of them, promptly. We cannot deny that their titan power helped us repel the last attack. His existence is also a source of discord that could incite rebellion. Therefore after they give us all the information they can give, they will die as heroes of mankind." A priest shouted angrily "there is no need for that, these foul vermin have undermined our walls and intruded upon our land? They must die now." Winter bowed your honor "may I rebuttal this fool for interrupting an important political affair." Zackly said "Be polite about it." Winter asked "If this wall of yours is so godly why has it broken twice? It doesn't seem very godly." The priest stopped. Winter said "Thank you your honor." Zackly said "your welcome now let's continue on without having members on the stands bring up irrelevant topics." Eren is thinking (how is she so composed in the face of death?) Zackly said "now let's hear the Survey corps Opening statement."

Erwin Smith commander of the Survey Corps said "Your honor, as the Thirteenth Commander of The Survey Corps, I, Erwin Smith propose: We of the Survey Corps will accept Eren and Winter as official members and use their titan powers to recapture Wall Maria. That is all." Zackly looked deep in thought "hmm. Is that all." Erwin replies "Yes. If we can utilize their powers to recapture Wall Maria. I believe it's clear what need to be prioritized." Zackly said "I see. On that note, where do you plan on beginning such a large operation? Pixis the gate at Trost is completely sealed, no?" Erwin said "We intend to go through the Karanese District instead." Someone shouts "wouldn't it be best to seal all the gates as only the Colossus Titan can damage the gates". Winter asked "May I interject." Zackly said "permission granted." Winter said "If the Colossus Titan is still around he will just break it again. As you all now me and Eren can transform into titans, what many of you don't realise is that humanity has encountered 4 human who can transform into titans or titanshifters for short." Many of the soldiers on both sides look at each other. The Nile Dok shouted "We only have seen 2 stop lying." Winter said "why do you think the Colossus Titan and Armored Titan disappear after they attack, they are humans who simply transformed. 20 and 60 metre creatures don't just disappear like smoke for no reason. Furthermore they could even be in this room with us and we wouldn't know. Also there may be more than 4 we don't know who knows how to make titanshifters and how many are affected by it. There could be hundreds maybe thousands of titanshifters hiding, it would be impossible to tell. My question to all of you is, would you rather fight titanshifters with titanshifters or without them, some may help us others may hurts some may even go wild and lose control. Is humanity prepared for super intelligent titans in large numbers." Many bickered back and forth. Zackly said "can you Eren continue to serve mankind using your powers? You swung you fist at Mikasa Ackerman." Winter asked "may I speak for him, your honor?" Zackly said "Why?" Winter said "Eren probably doesn't remember the event." Zackly said "You may proceed." Winter said "thanks you honor, the reason he likely swung is he still hasn't fully mastered his power and gained full control it took me years of practice to maintain control." Zackly said "You also did deviate from your mission, why?" Winter replied " I killed enough Titans causing me to go into a bloodlust against the titans, my animal instincts kicked in, I ever since the experiment have felt like a hunter sometimes I can be consumed by the hunter's instinct." Zackly said "Well as long as you don't harm humans." Winter said "humans will to come to harm around me unless they ask for it." Zackly looked deep in thought "hmm". Erwin suggests "If you want us to evaluate their viability then maybe we should take them out on afield expedition, that way we can judge their worth." Zackly said "Winter, you seem to have a lot of knowledge about these Titanshifters which could pose a much greater threat to mankind than average titans, we have enough evidence to see then as a valid threat." Zackly said "I have made my decision."

Winter and Eren sit outside with the Survey Corps. Winter said "ugh I hate diplomacy I am not very good at it." Commander Erwin said "You seem pretty good at it you convinced a lot of people in there. The main thing is we got custody of you 2." Erwin said "I'm glad to have the both of you on board." Eren shook his hand enthusiastically "thank you sir." Winter said shook his hand "I am looking forward to this."

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wrath of the Wolf Chapter 3**

Winter sets out with Eren and the elite team of the Survey Corps known as the Levi Squad. Oluo Bozado said "we are heading to the former Survey Corps HQ. It is an old castle which we renovated to be our base, it definitely looks extravagant. But due to it's distance from the walls and the river, it really wasn't soothing we needed. It was use back when our spirit were still high, when the Survey Corps was formed. I never imagined we would use this old decoration to keep you 2 in." Winter said "sorry I wasn't listening." Oluo moved over to Eren, "Don't get ahead of yourself, recruit. Eren said "Excuse me?" Oluo continued "You may be a titan or whatever, but a pissy brat like you being under Lance Corporal Levi's watch", his horse bumped a rock and he bit his tongue. When they arrived Winter said "I didn't expect you to do that Oluo, I know you liked to talk but that was unexpected." Petra said "That is what you get for yapping away on horseback." He said back "first impressions are crucial." Winter said "the only impression you made was you are a fool for talking while riding." Winter entered the building, She walks out "this place is covered in dust." Winter shouted "maybe we should start cleaning this place." Winter said "I going to start cleaning."

Winter got out a broom and started sweeping. Eld Jinn and Gunther Schultz said "It must be dusty in there." Levi said "Now _that's_ a problem we can't overlook. Eld Jinn said "one of the recruits is already in there cleaning." Levi said "We better join them or it will take a long time, this is a huge castle." Winter pushed open the window frame. Winter sees Levi come by. Levi said "you have done good work here, I'm actually slightly impressed someone of your age even knows how to clean." He walked off Winter continued to clean the floors with a broom as well a removing dust from the walls. Later that night Winter and the others sat around a table, "Eld Jinn said "I expect we will be on standby for a few days and a large scale expedition will occur in 30 days and we will be joined by the new recruits who joined recently." Gunther Schultz said "Are you serious Eld, it's rather sudden, especially due to the recent titan attacks which have take a serious toll on them." Oluo said "the brats must have all lost their backbone." Petra asked "Is that true, Lance Corporal? Levi said "I am not in charge of drafting plans but we are talking about Erwin he is probably thinking much further ahead than we can comprehend." Eld Jinn said "The circumstance themselves are quite unusual. The route we advanced at the cost of countless sacrifices to recapture Wall Maria was erased in an instant. Then suddenly a completely different hope appeared in form of Eren and Winter, 2 humans who could turn into titans." Suddenly the door was being banged on. A woman walked in Winter asked "who are you?" She said "my name is Hanji Zoe and I am a scientist who studies titans." Winter walked out "I am not going to have anyone else experiment on me."

Winter sees Levi and the others leave. Levi walks over "I have a few question to ask you." Levi asked "I am just mildly curious where does a soldier like you learn how to clean so well." Winter said "I was the person who did all the cleaning in my house my father worked late and slept all day so I did the cleaning of the house and the dishes." Levi said "I assume you now about me from your mother,." Winter said "She told me a lot. Levi said "You may leave." Winter asked "what was life like before this." Levi said "I don't want to share it." Winter said "that's fair." She walks out and goes to bed." Winter went to Levi's office, she said "sorry for last night shouldn't have asked." Levi said "that's fine, It's important for soldiers to trust one another by getting to know each other." A messenger ran in "An intruder killed both of the titans we captured last night." Winter and Levi went down there. When they arrive Hanji Zoe is screaming. Winter said "Whoever did this was skilled." A few soldiers said "this may have been a premeditated act by 2 people as they bolted when the guard saw it they got away with a 3-dimensional maneuver device." Winter said "It may have been just 1 incredibly skilled and attentive individual."

Winter the next day walked into Levi's office. She asked "Levi do you have orders for me." Levi asked "why did someone like you want to join the corps?" Winter said "I want to protect my mother, I worried every day I would find a hand at my door." Levi said "you mother is a skilled fighter, she won't die so easily." Winter said "Titans are dangerous and even the experienced can die in the wrong circumstances." Levi asked "do you not trust us?" Winter said "Levi, you are dealing with a much more dangerous enemy with very little information to go on, experience means nothing when dealing with something you have never actually fought. You think Abnormals are unpredictable Titanshifters are even more so." Levi said "I appreciate you concern but we will prevail." Winter said "I hope so." Winter walked out and started to train doing physical exercise. Levi looked outside (hmm she is tough) he thought to himself. 10 hours later, he sees Winter training hard outside. Levi walked down the stairs. Petra asked "where is my daughter?" Levi said "She is still outside training." Petra said "she pushes herself too hard." Levi said "She does it for you, she trust you a lot, you make sure she doesn't ended up having to bury you." Petra said "I don't mean to rude but I will handle that myself." Levi said "She is a member of your team, you need to return her trust." Levi walked away.

Petra walked out, "Winter come in and eat. Winter said "okay I will." Eld Jinn asked "I know it's not my palace to question, why did you do that?" Levi said "I just simply wanted to make sure my soldiers trust each other." Eld Jinn said "there seems to be something else still it's none of my business." The next morning Winter walked into to Levi's office. She said "good morning sir, I" Levi asked "why did you come in here?" Winter said "um I forgot what I was going to say sorry for disturbing you." Winter thinks (what was that feeling I got I lost my train of thought I don't understand.) Petra saw her leaving Levi's office. She wondered what was happening. Winter spent part of the day doing maintenance on their gear, she started training, Levi walked out "you seem to be working hard." Winter kept going, she avoided his gaze as he stepped around her. Petra saw him and wondered why she was avoiding his glare. Winter finished and Levi opened the door for her, Winter said nervously "thank you." Winter sat down, Levi looked at her, she looked away. Petra looked at the 2 of them. Eren asked "Winter, are you okay?" Winter stood up she said "I need some air." She walked out.

The next morning, Winter got out of bed, she walked out of her room. She walks out. Levi sees her outside, he thinks (good, I am not being disturbed this morning.) Petra walked out and saw Winter just sitting there. Petra asked "why are you just sitting there, is something wrong?" Winter said "I'm fine, I might as well go and teach Eren some thing in the forest." Levi said "I'm coming with, it's my responsibility to watch Eren." The 3 of them rode out into the forest, nearby the castle. Winter said "Eren let's start, first things first we need to teach you how to revert back at will. To do it, you need to focus what makes you human and hold onto it. I will show you how to do it." Winter transforms into a titan, she then reverts back, she take about 1 minute to do it. Winter said "sorry that took a little while it should be faster I am distracted lately." Winter said "you give it a go." Eren said "I'll try." Eren transforms he tries to transform back but he can't. Winter shouted "Eren keep trying." Eren tries several more times he then sits down. Winter pulls him out of his titan body." Eren said "I'm sorry." Winter said "that's alright it took me a while to figure it out myself." Levi said "that's enough for today." Eren said "Levi I'm coming.' They all got on their horses. Levi rode with Winter and Eren behind him. Levi looked back Winter turned away. Eren asked "Can someone fill me in , Winter why can't you look Levi in the eye?" Levi said "I don't know, nor do I have time to care I'm too busy." Eren said "Winter, tell me." Winter said "I ... " She stopped talking and didn't speak until they return.

Winter said "We're back, Eren still is still struggling a little bit but his control is better, I just need to teach him how to revert at will." Levi walked past Winter walked away an different direction. Eren walks over to Oluo "what is wrong with the 2 of them? Winter seems to be trying not to look at him, why?" Oluo said "I don't know it's not my business." Petra Ral walked over. Eren asked "Do you know why you daughter seems to be avoiding Lance Corporal Levi's gaze every time he looks at her." Petra said "I have an idea but I shouldn't share it that is the way rumors are spread."

At dinner that day, Petra said "so Winter how are you liking it here." Winter said "I enjoy it here it's good to be around people who care about the fate of humanity." Levi looked at her "It's good your settling into your new position." Winter didn't look at him, "Yes sir I am settling well." Petra Ral saw her daughter was nervous. After the meal, Petra walked over to Levi. Levi asked "Petra, what do you want from me?" Petra said "I must tell yous something and it should be kept out of earshot so rumors aren't spread." Levi said "very well I'm slightly curious about this." Petra walked into his office, she checked outside making sure no-one was around. Levi said "what did you want to talk to me about?" Petra Ral said"I actually have to ask you something because it will be important, if this gets discovered before you address it could be troublesome. Levi said "Go on." Petra asked "how is Winter behaving around you?" Levi said "That is a strange question." Petra said "I need to know ti will affect you if I can either confirm or deny what I am thinking." Levi said "In that case I'll tell you, she is acting rather oddly she is constantly distracted by my presence and can't meet my eye contact, she has been behaving like this more and more, I may have to kick her out if this keep up." Petra said "I had a feeling that was the case." Levi asked "What do you mean by that?" Petra said "She likes you, a lot." Levi said "That doesn't really answer my question." Petra said "She is acting the same way I did when I met her father, being easily distracted by their presence and unable to make eye contact with them." Levi said "this could cause serious problems." Petra said "she will be like this until she receives clarification from you on where you stand." Levi walked out and went to bed. Petra did the same.

The next morning, Levi got up, I will have to confront that later, he ate breakfast and got up, he walked into the bathroom. He walked in and bumped into Winter, wearing a towel. Levi said slightly shocked "um sorry". Winter bolted out red in the face. Levi after he was done, he went to his office. Petra asked "what happened did you tell her, i saw her run out of the bathroom, red in the face?" Levi said "I bumped into her when she had just finishing showering." Petra said "oh." Levi said "that went as bad as I thought it would, I am a soldier I have no place for these things." Levi walked out. Winter spent the whole day training. That night at the table they all sat there in silence, Oluo asked "So Levi how has Eren been progressing?" Eren looked at Oluo. Levi said "he has improved but we need to teach him more." Winter looked at him and said "Levi we will go out, tommorow that first time was a control evaluation, I gave some things to focus on, this time we will do a full combat assessment, he has never faced another titanshifter, this will be good practice." Levi replied "yes avoiding her gaze." Winter looked at him thinking (is he?) The next morning the 3 of them rode out to train Eren, Winter looked at Levi, Levi turned away. Winter thought (Does he feel that way hmm?)

When they arrive. Winter said "Eren transform." Eren said I'm not going to hold back." Winter said "that's the point." Eren said "alright." Eren transforms into his titan form. Winter said "I will limit my strength to an average 15 metre titan." Winter transformed. She beckoned him to attack first." He swung she ducked and punched him in the stomach sending him flying." She rushed and swung at him, here kicked one of her legs out." Winter is thinking (he is pretty good, I didn't expect that I should have.) Eren got into a defensive position. Winter kicked his arm off. Eren looked at it. Eren focused hard and reverted back, he then transformed again. Winter smiled (he figure out how to do that, impressive obviously he is strained from that.) She swung a quick punch, to his side. He grabbed it and kicked her backwards, Winter thought (he is doing really well, still I am choreographing my attacks a lot more then usual just to test his limits.) Eren thinks (she is not going all out, she should be much better than this, she is holding back of course this is to test my limits if she went all out, she would not know how good I am.) Winter started to steam. Eren thought (what is she doing?) He puts his guard up. Winter smiles (I have never used this against a opponent but I have the skill down pat.) Winter opened her mouth. Eren thought (This is going to hurt.) A ball of flame appeared at the back of her mouth. Eren thought (what is she going to now). Winter breathes out a tremendous amount of fire out at Eren burning much of his titan body. Eren reverted back and so did Winter. Eren ran over and angrily asked "why did you do that and how did you do it?" Winter said "I did it because I wanted to test it and also I wanted to see how you behave in reaction to an opponent who pulled an ability that normal titans can't use. As for how I gathered heat from my titan form's body and channeled into a ball of fire which I then breathed out as a scorching breath." Levi said "I didn't you could do that." Winter said "There are some things better left hidden."

They rode back to camp, when they arrived "I think Eren is improving, still I was holding back a lot." Eren asked angrily "why did you hold back?" Winter said "I understand your angry but I will push further the better you get this was mainly a skill assessment, still I'm glad you made the right decision when I fired my fire breath, it shows you understand how to deal with something new remember the greatest asset is too be adaptive, also most opponents won't be so easy to predict, I was being easy to predict on purpose to give you a little practice." Eren said "I understand, I will keep that I mind." Winter their horses up., Levi walked up the stairs, Petra walked up and asked "So did you tell her?" Levi said "I don't know if it's even there or it's just an illusion." Petra said "You are both fighters maybe a hand to hand fight will give you too some idea." Levi said "maybe, I'll see tommorow."

Winter sat there, Eren walked over and asked "why have you been acting so strange?" Winter got up and said "Follow me, I should trust you , you are the only one who I know who shares this "power" of ours." Eren follows her into a secluded place. Winter said "I think I have a strong feeling for Levi." Eren looked stunned for a moment. Winter said "it doesn't make any sense but it's a feeling I can't shake."

That night Levi said "everyone, me and Winter are going to have a a round of hand-hand combat tommorow, you can watch if you want." Winter smiled "I hope your ready." The next morning, they meet up, Levi and Winter chuck off their jackets. Winter said "To make his fair I will only use human strength." Levi and Winter put their guards up. Winter swung a punch at his jaw, he grabbed it and swung his boot into her jaw. She fell backwards staggered. She got up, "Impressive Levi, I feel your fire." Winter swung a similar punch to his jaw, he grabbed it she then pushed of his arm swinging a kick to the back of his head. He quickly spun around around kicking in the side. Both of them hit the ground." Winter and Levi both stand up, Levi gives a slight smile "You are quite capable, I thought you were all just power but your technique is impressive." Winter said "I very impressed you hit me after getting hit to the back of the head, you are amazing." Winter said "We are dragging this on too long, we will end it now." Levi said "Fine 1 strike each." They both run at each other and swing one massive punch each. They both stand there after the attack, then collapse to the ground.

3 days later Winter wakes up, Levi walks in. Winter said "I saw a fire in you." Levi smiles slightly "I saw the same fire in your eyes." Winter said "I guess that makes us partners." Levi walks out "I guess it does." Winter and Levi do some physical training together. That night before sleeping time, Winter walked out, Levi saw get on a horse. Levi asked "Partner, where are you going?" Winter said "I have a friend to see, we only a have a few days before recruitment starts and then the expedition not long after." Levi said "be back before the morning partner." Winter said "I will, partner."

Winter dashed out back to the training corps. Annie was going to bed. Winter called out "Annie." Annie asked shocked "Winter, why are you back here?" Winter said "don't you remember when we were kids, Dr Jaeger took me over to your place and we spent time together." Annie said "that was you, Winter, you never told me your name." Winter asked "where are you going when the choice comes?" Annie said "sorry, I'm joining the military police." Winter said "that's good I want you to be safe." Annie said "I have something to tell you." Winter asked "Is it important?" Annie said "it's something personal." Winter said "you like someone don't you." Annie asked "how do you know?" Winter said "I had the same problem, a little while ago." Annie asked "with whom." Winter said "Lance Corporal Levi." Annie asked "He never shows any emotion, how did you manage?" Winter said "Fighters fight, we had a hand to hand match." Annie said "for me it's different the person I'm around is too smart for me." Winter said "Armin, right." Annie said "yes." Winter said "You should tell him, he is very kind." Winter said "I have to go back to the Survey Corps before morning."

Winter dashed back. Levi said "your back, that was quick." Winter asked "How long did it take?" Levi said "2 hours in total." Winter said "I'm faster than I thought. Levi said "Come with me." The next morning Eren wakes up to see Winter and Levi leave the same room. Eren said "morning sir." Levi said "We have to finalise plans Erwin wants us." Eren, Winter and Levi enter Erwin's office. Erwin said "Levi I see that slight smile, I have never seen you smile before." Levi said "I have found something worth smiling for." Erwin said "anyway the plan is the 3 of you, will be back her e the safest place in the formation. We however will not tell anyone where you are?" Winter said "okay understood." Erwin said "Soon I will go and get the new recruits for this expedition."

 **Chapter 3 End**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wrath of the Wolf Chapter 4**

The day of recruitment arrived, many recruits stood there. Mikasa thought (how many of us will go to the Survey Corps.) A girl spoke to her, "you are joining as well." Mikasa turned around "Mina Carolina!" Mina said "Winter saved me from death, I am going to fight I can't hide, I will give my life real meaning." Erwin said "I will not lie to you all many of you will die if you join us but those who survive will become master titan slayers you will be the toughest soldiers known to humanity. If you wish to leave, you can." Many left with the exception of Mikasa,Armin, Mina, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Krista Lenz and Ymir. Erwin said "thank you you brave souls who stood in the face of fear." They all ride out to the Survey Corps Base. When they arrive, Eren walks out of cleaning stables and sees them. He asks "can I go see them?" Dita Ness said "I won't stop you." Eren shouted "Mikasa!" Mikasa turned around and ran to Eren "Eren you're safe, yes I am." Mina asked "Where's Winter?" Eren said "Mina Carolina, why are you here?" Winter dashed over "Mina, why are you here?" Mina said "I am going to make my life worth something." Winter said "You know you could die out here." Mina said "I have been training every dye for this." Connie and Sasha look at each other that's why she has been doing 10 laps before breakfast and another 20 laps after followed by 30 push ups and then 30 sit ups, then lifting heavy weights before repeating the process." Winter said "Don't die Mina that is all I ask of you."

Mina said "I will." Eren saw Connie and Sasha walked over "we are here to join you." Eren said "It's good to see you guys." Someone said "Eren, I am here too." Eren turned around "Jean, why are you here I thought you would be in the military police?" Jean said "Marco's dead, Eren, I won't hide, I will fight." Eren said "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Dita stood in front of them we have to go over the plans for the expedition, Eren you should get ready." Eren went off and over the next few days they prepared for the expedition."

The day arrived for the expedition, they rode out Erwin lead the charge of the expedition. As they rode out of the town titans started to turn up. The support squads took out the surrounding titans. They pushed forwards through the gate and took on the scouting formation Erwin devised. Winter saw a red flare go up. Winter asked Levi "Partner do you think this will work, we, the strongest being back here." Levi said "We are not here to fight, I understand what your saying as well but we can trust Erwin he thinks with a long term goal in mind." Winter said "I understand." Over with Mina on the right a huge hoard of titans arrived. Mina killed a few but she saw that the group was almost overwhelmed and bolted. Winter saw a horse riding to the center. Mina ran to Erwin, the right flank has been decimated by a horde of titans I am one of the few survivors." Erwin said "good job soldier I needed to know, that make things harder." Winter see a purple looking flare "we have an emergency situation." Levi said "We wills tick our positions partner." Eren asked "Are you sure?" Winter said "I think he may be right, I don't know what Erwin's plan is but we will follow it ,if it fails then we act." Winter see several green flares "looks like we are continuing." Winter saw several black smoke signals "that's just great." Levi said "Eren, you fire the flare." Eren does as ordered. Winter and her group run into the Forest of Giant Trees. Mina arrive with the people who also joined the survey core at initiation. Their squad leader ordered them to prevent titans from entering the forest." Mina said "yes sir." Many of the others looked at her. Mina said "We may have the most important job of all, don't forget now let's get up in the trees." in the forest Eren asked "Lance Corporal Levi we are in the forest we will not be able to see titans coming, or protect our wagons." Winter said "trust in Erwin he planned this." Levis aid "keep your mind alert don't worry about things, focus." Winter said "I have been hearing loud footsteps for a while now, does anyone else hear them." Then a 15m female titan runs into view. Winter looks back and said "Great, this is the first expedition and everything has gone wrong so far." Petra shouts "Levi we should change to our 3 dimensional gears." Winter said "no stick to the plan, I still have no idea what that is?" Levi turn around everyone plug your ears. Winter put her hand over 1 ear. Winter almost fell of the horse, "partner I don't like those things, I have a wolf's hearing you know, I can hear you whisper." Levi said "sorry, as for the rest for you, I know what I'm doing." Eren looked at his hand, (I could do something). Winter said "Eren listen she is after you, don't give in to her. You may not win this fight. If the plan fails then you can until then no." Levi told him make a decision, Eren shouted "I will keep moving." They run past some other members of the group, then a huge amount of hooks hit the female titan stopping her in her tracks.

Winter and the others got up onto a tree branch. Erwin orders then to unload all their ammunition into the female titan. Eren asked "It must have been Commander Erwin's goal to capture the female titan but why didn't he tell you the veterans for the Survey Corps about it?" Oluo said "shut up." Petra said "Are you implying that the commander and Lance Corporal don't trust us." Winter said "I think he's right it's probably due to the incident with the 2 titan being killed, it could have been anyone even 1 of us." The all seem to agree to the probability of that. They watch as Levi and Mike try to cut it's neck. They fail Erwin said "cut her wrists off". Levi talks to the titan for a little bit then the titan roars loudly Winter covered her ears. When tit stopped, she said "titans will come she let out a command roar which will bring titans here." Mina on the to outside saw titan rushing in she chased them killing several ending up at the center." The titans consume the female titan. Mina goes to Erwin "please forgive me sir." Erwin said "you took out several titans on your first day as a member without getting eaten, you have a bright future with us." Levi went up to Erwin, Erwin said "We are withdrawing." Levi asked "what will happen to all of us if we go back empty handed?" Erwin said "We will consider that after we return. Now refill your gas." Levi said "We don't have much time." Erwin said "It's an order, Obey." Levi said "Understood Erwin." Winter went over, Levi said "you will lead the squad, partner while I'm refilling my gas." Winter said "are you sure?" Levi said "yes I trust you, yous see things as they are and take in consideration of all things." Winter said "I am in command until Levi catches up with us." Oluo shouted "why are you in charge?" Winter said "I don't know, the only reason he gave me was I see things realistically."

Winter said "We need to move cautiously, our enemy is still around somewhere." Petra said "there is no way she survived she was eaten whole." Winter said "You should not underestimate your opponent ever, I always make sure I know what my opponent is capable of or if not I am very cautious about them." Winter, Eren and the members of the Levi squad cautiously move through the forest. Oluo said "this taking too long." Winter said "she is around here. Gunther said "I am going on ahead, I will make sure she isn't ahead of us." He dashed off. Winter and the others darted after him to keep up. Gunther was flying forward, when all he saw someone swing their sword at his wire. Winter blocked it with her arms and knocked the pursuer back. The pursuer transformed into the female titan. Winter said ""old you she was still around, Eren transform, now. All the members of the Levi squad say in unison "Why, we can handle this." Winter said "This is why Eren is going, you are too confident for your own good, Eren transform and stop her, show me what you have learned." Eren jumps and transforms. Winter smiles "looks like he can transform at will now." He punches the female titan in the back of the head." She turns around and swings a large kick. Eren grabbed and threw her backwards. He chased after her and swung a fist at her again, she dodged kicked him 3 times doing heavy damage to his torso. Eren thought (I can't win in close range.) He jumps back and starts to steam. The female titan looks confused." He opens his mouth, the female titan charges. Eren gathers fire in the back of his mouth. The female titan keeps running, despite noticing the flame in his mouth. Eren breathes fire out of his mouth, burning the female titan and causing her to collapse on a tree. Winter said "good job, Eren." She then jumps downs an puts her arm into a tree. Oluo and, Petra, Eld and Gunther shout "what is she doing?" Eren reverts back, and joins them "She is going to pick up the tree, I think." Petra said "are you nuts , that is an 80 metre tree." Winter pulls the 80 metre tree, roots and all out of the ground, and throws it at the female titan, pinning her in place.

Winter runs over but then someone wearing a 3 dimensional gear stood in her way. Winter said "get out of the way." The person in the hood lifted his arm up to his face winter jumped out of the way, he bit down hard on his hand and transformed into the Colossus Titan." Eren said "That is the Colossus Titan. I am going to kill it." Winter shouted "no, we are not going to waste more lives doing something foolish." Winter stood there in her human form. She stood in combat stance and started to steam, then she grew to about 80 metres. Eren said "She is 80 metres tall." Petra said "she is normal height to me." The Colossus Titan looked shocked, he then picked up the 80 metre tree and threw it at Winter. When she punched the tree, shattering it into a million pieces." The Colossus Titan disappeared along with the Female Titan. Winter said "We should return, enough blood has been lost on this day." The ride back to meet up with Erwin. When they arrive, Erwin said "They have delivered a message to me, they want to have Eren in custody and are trying to take you as well, Winter." Levi said "It's good to see my squad intact, partner I have lost enough friends in my life." Later that day, Levi, Eren and the the rest of the Levi squad are sitting together in a room waiting for the others, Oluo said "What is taking him so long?" Petra said "I'm sure the commander has his reasons." Levi said "he is probably coming up with a plan to capture her." Eren said "Who is her." Levi replied"The female titan." Erwin entered Winter and the new recruits of the Survey Corps. Erwin said "We believe we have discovered who the Female Titan is." Erwin said "Armin helped us discern that it was a member of the Military Police Brigade. He also told us that this person may be responsible for killing our 2 captive titans and also it is possibly a member of the 104th like you. We suspect that it's Annie." Eren asked shocked "Annie's the female Titan." He then said "why..." Winter said "I told you, you won't like it." Eren asked "how did we figure it out?" Armin said "she knew what you looked like from the start, she also reacted to your nickname reckless idiot, which only our generation should know." Eren said "But the inspection, it should have given her away." Winter said "She used Marco's gear to get past the testing." Winter said "furthermore, she looks like Annie as well as few of her kicks resembled kick I'd seen Annie use before against my torso area, when we sparred."

A few days later, on the day of the report. Eren and Winter sneaked away with Armin and Mikasa while Jean pretended to be Eren. Armin asked before the mission commenced "why did we bring Mikasa, more numbers lead it to be more likely we are found out." Winter said "Armin do you think I have the patience to argue with Mikasa for an hour on this." Armin said "fair point." Winter moved off with Eren and Mikasa, "stick to the plan, Armin." Winter, Eren and Mikasa waited for Armin to arrive with Annie. When they arrived they tried to lead her into the underground. When they did Annie said " You can continue on your won there is no-one around." Winter said "Annie come quietly and this will be much less painful for the both of us." Annie tried to transform however a huge batch of incognito Survey Corps soldiers tried to stop her." Annie managed to transform, Winter said "my orders are damage control, your job is to end this quickly." Winter runs out, Annie thinks (where is she going?) Winter runs around yelling "there is a titan in the town run. Many people dismiss it, and go on with their business. Winter saw Eren running at Annie, Winter ran and over, stopping Annie from falling on the Church. Winter followed their fight watching them while preventing people from getting hurt. Erwin meanwhile was dealing with the Military Police. The commander Nile Dok asked angrily "Erwin, how are you going to account for all these damages?" Erwin said "I have my top operative on minimizing human loss of life and also damage to stuctures if possible."

Annie did severe damage to Eren's Titan body leaving him staggered, with 1 arm and leg left. Eren however went into an extreme range, he bolted after Annie slamming her into the ground. She knocked Eren off but he grabbed her face causing 1 eye to momentarily pop out of place as well as causing considerable damage. She managed to kick him away and bolted towards the wall. Se started climbing the wall using her diamond skin to climb up. Eren ripped one of her legs off but she continued to climb. Mikasa however cut all of her fingers off causing her to fall back to the ground. Eren tries to consume her, Winter jumps on Annie and knocks Eren away with a palm. She shouts desperately "Eren stop this please." Eren thinks angrily (why are you protecting her?) Eren rushes shouts incredibly loudly "She's my sister, Eren , don't take away one of the family I have left!" Eren reverts back after hearing that, he said "sorry, Winter." Winter said "that's fine." Annie reverts back, "I'm sorry Winter but why didn't you tell me we were related." Winter said "I was with because of Dr Jaeger, he told me not to tell you and I agreed because I didn't want you living like me fighting in street fights in the sewers. I didn't know you were a titanshifter either, Dr Jaeger kept it secret. After we joined the Military I didn't tell you because I'd thought you'd be safe if you didn't know as you would join the Garrison or Military Police, while I was going to join our mother in the Survey Corps." Annie said sadly"you were protecting me all this time." Winter said "I think however now it's best for you to join us we can keep you safe." Annie asked "I have hurt so many, how can I join you." Winter said "I will find a way, she brings Annie up to the rest of the people there, Eren follows." They all gather in a building. Erwin is with several high level officials they ask angrily 'why haven't you executed her yet, she killed so many of us." Erwin said "This is a military police matter that needs to be put before court and judged by the Military." Winter is sitting with Annie, Armin walks out. Winter said "Annie, you and Armin should talk privately." Annie said "now is not the time." Winter said "It may be the only time." Annie said "alright, I may be dead tommorow, they have put the case tommorow they already had it set up for Eren."

Winter walked outside, a person was running "Help me there is a titan in the wall."

Winter bolted out there, she saw the titan in the wall. She said "hmm this makes everything 100 times more complicated." Winter heads to bed. The next morning , Winter jumps out, Annie stands there "this may be my last morning." Winter said "I got something, don't worry let's go."

Winter walked into the stand while Annie walked forward. Zackly was presiding, he said "I think this should be short, the record seems pretty self explanatory, Annie Lockheart has killed many people. It's time for the Military Police to start with their opening statement. Nile Dok said "Your honor commander of the Military Police,I, Nile Dok believe she should be disposed of immediately due to how much damage she has done to humanity." Zackly said "Is that all." Nile Dok said "there is not much more to say." Zackly said "Survey Corps , your side." Winter stepped forward "Your honor, as a titanshifter who is member of the Survey Corps, I , Winter Ral suggest a different option." Nile Dok said "I have heard rumors you are related you should be down there too." Winter said "that is irrelevant to my argument then you should not bring it up unless you want to turn the courtroom into a battlefield." Zackly said "it' not you turn Dok, let her speak or I will put you under arrest for perverting the court of justice." Winter said "thank you, your honor, now as for my point, we have a new issue, 1 day ago, we had 3 titanshifters against us and 2 on our side. Now we can swap those numbers and have 3 on our side, furthermore we have an unprecedented threat, the wall are filled with titans, which has been hidden from us, although this does shine new light on us, it is almost to ironic. Titanshifters are an evolution of the idea that was used 100 years, just instead of using titan for defense, now we can use them offensively. The biggest reason, however, is that we need strong powerful people for 2 important reason one let's be brutally honest the Survey Corps is constantly understaffed because we do the most dangerous jobs, killing titan most die having 1 more titanshifter will aid in our forces, secondly we have enemies inside as well and I don't mean titanshifters, we have people who hid the fact that titans were in the walls and this mean we have enemies everywhere now, the game field has changed and so this move is a move that would be more effective for this new development." Zackly said "I have made my decision, Annie Lockheart you are under custody of the Survey Corps."

The Survey Corps returned to their base. Winter, Eren , Annie and the Levi squad were sitting there, Winter asked "what's the plan." Levi said "partner, we will wait for Erwin's decision." Winter said "alright partner me , Annie and Eren should go practice." Winter sees a person hiding around the corner outside the castle. Winter said "I saw someone Annie, Eren wait for me, I'll be back soon." Winter chases the person they ran away. She then saw 2 people standing there, They say "surrender Annie to us." Winter roars "you won't touch my sister!" They lift their arms and bite down hard. They transform revealing themselves to be the Colossus Titan and Armored Titan." Winter transformed as well. The Colossus Titan swung a punch, she stopped his punch and pushed him over. Only for the Armored Titan to pin her to the side of the building. Everyone l was looking at the Colossus Titan, Eren looked beside him only to find Annie, gone. The Colossus was swinging at Winter. Annie knocked the Armored Titan off, Winter and chase after him. Winter swung a punch back at the Colossus Titan, countering it's punch and destroying it's entire right arm. The Colossus Titan threw several houses at her, she broke each one, she pushed him to the wall. Winter turned around to check on Annie who was fighting the Armored Titan. She was able to knock him over but was unable to any damage to his armored body. He grabbed her neck and crushed it, she feel to the ground. Winter cried(Annie, why, why her, why not me?)

Winter roared growing larger and larger fueled by rage, The Colossus Titan looked scared as she grew larger and larger. At the Survey Corps HQ, Everyone is concerned especially Levi and Petra, Levi and Petra use their maneuver gears to get over to Eren. They ask Eren "what is going on?" Eren said "Winter went off following some intruders and Annie followed after she started fighting." Winter finished growing standing at 1 km tall. Levi and Petra, got on their gears quickly and left they saw Annie lying there. Winter picked up the Colossus Titan with her hand, she then threw him into the ground. Levi and Petra went to Annie while the Armored Titan distracted by Winter. Petra pulled her out, Levi said "She has a pulse." Petra said "come on, wake up, we need you right now, my daughter, Winter is going on a rampage out there." Annie opened her eyes slightly and said "deliriously, mother." Petra said "shaking her, what, mother?" Annie woke up,. Petra yelled "what do you mean, mother?" Annie said " Me and Winter will explain, once this is over." Petra said "you better." Le vi said "you see my partner up there you need to get her to calm down." Annie said "she got big, well better get started." Annie dashed around Winter's legs trying to get to her head. Annie got up to Winter's shoulder. She swung in front of her eye, she said "sis, stop this." Winter thought (Annie, your alive). Annie said "yes, now can reduce you size a bit." Winter fully realized her own size she returned back to her 30 metre form. The Colossus Titan and the Armored Titan looked eager to try again. Winter thought (I think, it's time to show off my ultimate technique.) Winter set her whole body ablaze. They looked away scared. Winter reverted back she said "maybe, if you meet up with me tommorow at the back of this building, just the 2 of you in your human forms we may be able to come to an agreement." The 2 titans disappeared, Levi landed "are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked. Winter said "I want Erwin to know about this but I want it to be me and them, no-one else it make things go more smoothly."

The next morning, Winter waited behind the Survey Corps base." Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover walked up. Reiner said "We are here." Winter said "I guess Reiner your the Armor, right." Reiner nodded. Winter said "so you Bertolt you are the Colossus, correct." Bertolt said "um, yes." She called out "Eren, Annie I want you here." Eren and Annie came out. Eren yelled "don't you know how many people died?" Annie said "Stop, we were working together to find something known as the Coordinate, it has the power to control titans but we don't know who has it." Winter asked "Who told you about it?" Reiner said " A titan known as the Beast Titan." Winter said "I will help you find it and we will use it to free humanity." Reiner said "fine but the beats Titan won't be happy. Winter said "If he confronts us I will kill him." Reiner said "he beat my Armored form, he isn't weak." Winter said "I won't lose to him, can he really beat a 1 km Titan, that's the assessment my friends made of my height at my strongest." Reiner said "good" Winter shakes both his and Bertholt's hand. Winter said "with me hands in" They put their hand on top of each other standing in a circle. They throw their hands in the air while shouting "For humanity!"

 **Chapter 4 End**


End file.
